How The Team Came To Be
by Cheyennes
Summary: Adam had a slot on his team to fill and Patricia had just the person for him.


Author's Note: The board has been quiet for a while so I thought I would post a short story. Enjoy!

How The Team Came To Be

The Present—Incrilik Air Base

It had been a quiet week. Adam took advantage of having his reports completed, early for once, and was stretched out on a lawn chair reading a book in the setting sun. He heard the sound of Jaz's laughter in the distance and the lower tones of McG's voice egging her on. From what he could gather the rest of the team had split into two against two groups and were kicking the soccer ball around. He put the book down as they approached and he watched Jaz run circles around the men. The smile on her face was radiant. She looked so happy. He knew he'd made the right decision all those years ago when he'd decided to bring her on the team.

The Past—Washington, DC

Adam sat in a nondescript conference room with two stacks of files in front of him. When he'd arrived the day before to review potential candidates to fill the open slot on his team, he'd had 10 files in front of him. Now he was down to two. They were the most experienced of the group plus they were independent thinkers who could adapt on the fly. Unfortunately that same independent thinking had gotten them both in trouble with former commanding officers. The question was whether he was willing to take the gamble that his will was strong enough to get one of them to obey his orders. He barely restrained a sigh at the thought of having to assimilate a new team member. It was never easy.

He heard the door open behind him but he didn't turn around to look. He knew without a doubt it was Patricia and that belief was confirmed when she took the seat across from him.

"Any luck?"

"I've narrowed it down to two candidates."

"Very efficient, Adam. I do have one more candidate I'd like to add for your consideration," she said as she pushed a file across the table.

He opened the file and immediately noticed it was a woman. It would have been hard to miss. He read her jacket from cover to cover and was impressed by what it contained. Numerous commendations and awards were listed. Glowing reviews from former commanding officers were also in abundance. He could understand why Patricia had suggested this Marine but he'd never had a woman under his command. He'd also never lived with a woman in such close quarters or tried to integrate her into a group of alpha men.

"I think you should talk with her, Adam, and run her through the tests I know you like to run. I think you'll be pleased."

"What's your interest in this?"

"I'd like you to interview her first and see what you think. I believe you'll find she checks all the boxes you were hoping to fill. She's in the small conference room down the hall. Why don't you work with her today and you and I can meet again tomorrow afternoon."

"Agreed. Let's see if you know what I want as well as you seem to think you do."

Adam joined Patricia in her office the next day and enjoyed the first really good coffee he'd had in months.

"Honest assessment, Adam. What did you think?"

"I'll admit you were right. She has the language skills, marksmanship, multitasking abilities, and flexibility to shift tactics suddenly that I was looking for in the new candidate."

"But?"

"She's really quiet and standoffish. On missions she would be a fantastic asset but general day to day living? I'm not so sure. You and I both know she needs to be a good fit for the team both on and off the field in order for us to continue to be successful."

"I do understand."

"What's your interest in her?"

"I've been following her career for a while now. She's been exemplary in her previous postings and I think she could be even better with an experienced commanding officer who can take advantage of her strengths."

"Is her current CO trying to get rid of her?"

Patricia leaned back in her chair and he knew the look on her face. She was trying to determine just how much information to share with him.

"Yes, but not for any of the reasons that you might think."

"Then what's the reason?"

"I'll tell you but the information doesn't leave this room."

She had Adam's attention now and he nodded as he leaned forward.

"As I've said Sgt. Khan has been doing very well in her current assignment. Exceeding every expectation. Due to a retirement a new officer was added to her team. One, who we discovered too late, doesn't approve of woman in the military."

Adam couldn't help but clench his jaw because he just knew this story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"He attacked the Sgt in her bed one night to try and "show her the one thing she was good for". Those were his exact words. She successfully incapacitated him and he is currently serving time in the brig and will be dishonorably discharged."

"Rightfully so."

"Her CO would like to see her moved to another post. She's become quiet and withdrawn. He thinks a new place with a new CO would be the best for her. I realize she would be the only woman on the Omega teams, and that the two of you would be under a microscope due to that, but I think she'd be a good fit for you and I think the challenge would be good for her. I also think your men are stable enough that she would never be at risk for the same events happening again."

"I would certainly hope that no member of my team would think such behavior is acceptable. Did she sustain injuries? I didn't notice any yesterday."

"She cracked a couple ribs and dislocated two of her fingers fighting him off. She is almost healed. Her attacker on the other hand had a broken arm, broken leg, three broken ribs, and a pretty serious concussion. He is _not_ almost healed and I hope he suffers for a long time. I think she would have been spared injury if she hadn't been asleep at the time of the attack. Her injuries were sustained in the first minute of the scuffle before she was fully alert."

"I'd like to speak to her current CO."

"Good, he'd like to speak with you too. In fact, he'll arrive here in about 45 minutes."

Adam grabbed lunch and then met with the older gentleman. He got right down to business.

"I'd like your unbiased assessment of Sgt. Khan."

"I'm not sure I can be unbiased but I'll do my best. She's a solid Marine. Unbeatable with every type of firearm. She knows how to use her size and weight to their best advantage in physical combat. She follows orders with no difficulty and will also offer intelligent suggestions during the planning stages of missions. She adapts quickly to changes in mission parameters and is serious about completing the objective."

"I believe you know the position I'm considering her for. It would be a first for women and honestly for me and my team as well. What else should I know about her to help my decision making process?"

"Honestly, I've been giving my team in general and her position in it a lot of thought lately. I've realized I've been holding her back though it wasn't done purposefully. I have a daughter about her age and I believe that affected the way I utilized her in combat situations. She has so much more potential and I believe under a difference CO she'll be able to hone her already impressive skills."

"How about her personality?"

"I can tell you that right now you are not seeing her at her best. I wouldn't say she's the life of the party, because she's always been more of an old soul, but she was always quick to smile after she'd had her morning coffee, never complained about the inconveniences during missions, and had a good relationship with the rest of her squad."

"Except for the newest member."

"Yes, except for him. I hold myself responsible. I should have seen that he was coming unhinged and she paid the price because I didn't . She managed herself well in the moment but it's become clear to me that she may never be able to interact with the rest of her squad mates in the same way. She's become quieter and more likely to keep to herself. I haven't seen her smile since the incident and believe me I've been paying extra close attention to her. Yet even with all the internal turmoil, she's maintained the highest level of skill in the field."

Adam thanked him for his time and retreated to his hotel room to think and come to a decision. He knew Sgt. Khan deserved a real chance at the position and he realized that perhaps a fresh start would allow her personality to reassert itself. Plus as a female she could go places the rest of the team couldn't and she would be able to add the female perspective to mission planning. The more he thought about it the better the match seemed. He could only hope that her integration would go well. He may have some reservations but he'd never let the rest of the team know he'd even once had second thoughts.

Present—Incrilik Air Base

Adam's smile turned into a full blown laugh when McG came around the corner with Jaz perched on his shoulder. Clearly it was their victory lap and they were goofing off. Yet even though they were clowning around, McG was careful to keep a good hold on Jaz to assure she didn't fall. Watching over her as she so often watched over them all.

Adam took a moment to savor the fact that the team he'd managed to assemble was a great one. Each member filled different roles in their little family but somehow Jaz had become the center. He knew she had no idea exactly how big her impact on the team had been. Every day Adam was grateful for the moment that Patricia had given him Jaz's file. It was hard to imagine what their lives would be like without her.

The End


End file.
